Field of the Various Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to headphone technology and, more specifically, to headphones with thermal control.
Description of the Related Art
Around-the-ear, or circumaural, headphones that completely surround the ears are commonly employed by music professionals, such as front-of-house mixers, sound engineers, and musicians, among others. Supra-aural headphones, which rest directly on the user's outer ear, are also frequently used, for example in conjunction with portable music players and the like. As the use of such headphones in everyday life becomes increasingly common, both circumaural and supra-aural headphones are being worn by more users and for longer periods of time.
One common problem oftentimes experienced by users is that wearing headphones for extended periods can cause the user's ears to heat up and create a need to remove the headphones due to the discomfort and distraction oftentimes associated with such heating. Furthermore, both supra-aural and circumaural headphones generally interfere with and/or prevent the wear of most ear-insulating apparel and many types of head-insulating apparel. Thus, in colder climates and in overly air-conditioned buildings, the ears of users of headphones may get cold while wearing these types of headphones.
As the foregoing illustrates, headphone designs that enable users to more comfortably wear these types of headphones in a variety of environmental conditions would be useful.